Poacher Killer Crew
Poacher Killer Crew is the Space Allied Alliance and the team member of the Galactic Alliance. A mercenary group of anti-poachers and bounty hunters hired for protecting and escorting endangered rare animals on the galaxy while battling poachers and militias along the way. Origins Many years ago, Beringei “Ghost Gorilla” Graueri was a former member of the covert strike team working for the Confederate Militia of Animalia Galaxy (CMAG), led by the notorious and controversial General Monroe Sarrano and had carried his mission until he had learned the truth about his mission was to eliminate reporters, activists, oppositions, and whistleblowers. Even the government officials who were against General Sarrano's illegal activities including poaching on protected zones of each planet. Learning the terrible truth, he quits as a member of the strike force which made him as marked man but he vanished without a trace before that happened. Several years later, he found a new calling of hunting down poachers and protecting endangered animals from poachers and militias from CMAG and recruited other mercenaries with enough space credits and his ship as well he called his team “Poacher Killer Crew” or PKC for short. Their names have been known to conservationists and Galactic Alliance for its good deeds despite adding a little violent solution and tendency on them. On that day when they've dealt with Aviak poachers, they have encountered the capital ship with a large container holding the rarest alien creature on board and it belonged to CMAG when they recognized the symbol, even to Ghost Gorilla. After an intense negotiation failed, the PKC fired the missile at them and battled in space and then boarded the capital ship immediately when their ship was blown up. Fortunately, all of them were in counted for and ready to fight back against the CMAG militiamen as they fought their way to the cargo hold where the alien creature was being held which it turned out to be an ancient creature coming from a former paradise planet called Pandora and they must bring it back home quickly. But as they were attempting to take over the ship, they were crash-landed on Pandora and the PKC survived the crash as they must fight their way out to save the ancient alien creature from the CMAG and the poachers. On the uncharted planet of Pandora, the PKC have raided one of the CMAG's outposts where they've not only freed the animals but the tribal folk that they've been fighting with the CMAG for years and the PKC must help them to free the once lush and beautiful planet from the occupiers and free the ancient alien being and other creatures. During their course of saving the planet, they came across with Pelina “Strife” Falcyanus who seeks revenge on General Sarrano for fooling her to kill her father who was a whistleblower for the Galactic Alliance at the plaza ruins in the city. The PKC was about to help her but she refuses and preferred to work alone so they continue to aid the tribe and rescue the ancient alien creature. The PKC later found the command center of the CMAG where they kept the ancient alien creature and was about to be transported to another planet for selling with profits. They've blasted their way in and fought their way to the bunker where they found General Sarrano with Strife who was about to kill him and get revenge but Ghost Gorilla tried to convince her to stop and let the Galactic Alliance decide in court for his crimes and illegal but Strife reluctantly killed the General in cold blood. And with his death, it triggered a self-destruct sequence to destroy the base and the PKC raced against time as they have freed the creature, out of serious harm's way, and managed to escape with a new ship before it explodes. With the CMAG completely dismantled and the ancient alien creature was finally freed, the PKC had left the planet leaving the tribe to rule themselves peacefully and then they were encountered by the Galactic Alliance who were came for General Sarrano with an arrest warrant. After the explanation and gave the leaked information and top-secret data to them, the PKC was cleared to continue stopping illegal poachers across the Animalia Galaxy as a team member of the Galactic Alliance. Team Members Beringei “Ghost Gorilla” Graueri The Alien-like Albino Gorilla is the leader of the anti-poaching unit. Beringei Graueri was a former member of the covert strike team who had eliminated his targets in a preempted attack which until he soon discovered that his mission was to eliminate reporters, activists, oppositions, and even whistleblowers that have threatened his superior's intentions to be exposed to the public. After he quits the strike force, Graueri became a mercenary for hire when he was offered for some money to protect the most valuable but threatened animals across the galaxy from poachers. After he dealt with the poachers, Graueri began to realize that he has found his new calling: hunt down and capture or kill any poacher gangs. With enough space credits, he bought his ship, recruited some members to join his anti-poaching group, and supplies enough to travel in and around Animalia Galaxy. Along with his career, he uses his tactical skills of stealth and military combat training for his best advantages. Many of his friends and foes alike called him “the Ghost Gorilla” due to his appearance as an albino gorilla. Pascal “Mags” Corvopica The Alien-like Magpie is the pilot and a sniper of the crew. Yens Corvopica was a former top pilot from the Pican Planetary Air Force who toured his twelfth duty, carrying out to liftoffs with some refugees and the wounded during a small conflict. But when his airship came under fire during the operation, he bravely dodged incoming missiles and managed to drop the platoon in time despite the danger. Then, he hijacked one of the enemy attack ships and destroyed their Anti-Air Guns and SAMs while clearing the path for the platoon. After the operation was a success, he received the highest award from the military although he was dismissed by his superiors for disobeying the direct order. Now as a mercenary pilot, Corvopica was recruited by Ghost Gorilla for his piloting the ship he bought and gladly accepted his offer to join the anti-poaching group. His nickname “Mags” was because he wanted to pilot one of the attack ships or Star-Fighter Jets when he spent his time on simulation air combat training and now he finally got his chance. Lyon “Links” Lyoncat The Alien-like Eurasian Lynx is the technician and computer hacker of the crew. Lyon Lyoncat was hacktivist against the corrupt tech corporation who were secretly sponsoring private mercenary corporations to eliminate activists threatening their business. After thirteen months of hacking databases and bank accounts, Lyoncat exposed them all to the public media causing the tech corporation to go bankrupt and went on panic when the public relations have gone down under while he managed to escape, vanished without a trace. But five years later, Lyoncat was back and this time, he leaked the illegal poachers’ names and tipped off the bounty hunters until he was discovered by Ghost Gorilla and offered to join the crew which he was happily accepted to be his service. Aside from his hacking activities, Lyoncat was a nine-time online gaming champion for his skills and wits to outmatch the cheaters on the public. Alice “White Rabbit” Lupana The Alien-like Rabbit is the spy and infiltrator of the crew. Alice Lupana was a former government agent sent to gather intelligence from the Genbunese Army until she uncovered the conspiracy during the unpopular war on Genbu. On the eve of Lepanese Army's withdrawal, White Rabbit had uncovered even closer to the truth and then leaked the information to the public and personally dealt with conspirators, branded herself as a traitor until she was picked up by the Poacher Killer Crew. After the war was ended with the overwhelming ceasefire agreement and the military tactical victory, Alice Lupana is no longer a government agent but she can still use her espionage skills on poachers. Carlos “Capo” Capedog The Alien-like African Wild Dog is the mechanic of the crew. Carlos Capedog was a former engineer for the Caninese Planetary Army who can fix anything with the right tool and engine, from trucks to battle tanks to aircraft. During the war with the Parvo's Renegade Army, Capedog managed to fixed their Star-Fighters one by one but then he was transferred to the famous squadron of the entire Caninese Planetary Air Force: Dog Fighters. It was an honorable moment of his life when he helped up the squadron and upgraded their Star-Fighters until he found a time bomb sneaked into Captain Shepherd's ship and managed to defuse it on time and caught the saboteur as he knocked him out with his wrench. After foiling the attempted sabotage, he was awarded the silver medallion for foiling their attack and the first-class medallion for his skilled engineering and mechanics. After the war was ended, Capedog retired from the military and started to help the animal veterinarians from the poachers who have been threatening the park with guns but Capedog sabotaged their vehicles and forced them to leave the park forever. That is until he met Ghost Gorilla at the bar and joined the crew to deal with the poachers that threatened the park once and for all which they did as they've disbanded them. Hubert “Doctor Herbal” Wombear The Alien-like Koala is the medic of the crew. Doctor Hubert Wombert was once a medical doctor for the Animalian Space Station Delta-1, centered around between the Ursa Nord and Ursa South, where he treating the sick with his herbal medicine skills. But when the space bandits attacked the space station, Doctor Wombert was left alone with his patients and without a weapon or guard to protect them. Overrun but never give up hope, he rescued the patients as he led them to the emergency room where his colleagues forced to get their commander to be healed but none of them want to so Doctor Wombert had to act quickly before they are going to be executed. And with his act, he helped the bandits’ leader's live by patching him up and giving him medicine to cure him. But in reality, he gave a taste of his own medicine by making a poison herb that it will make his stomach ache without noticing. After saving everyone and the Galactic Alliance came to restore order, Doctor Wombert resigned because of his action to save everyone and reluctantly helped criminals. A few years later, he continued as an experienced voluntary medical doctor on Planet Koala until a group of poachers came to threatened the village as they were about to take over their homes but Doctor Wombert offered them a pack of herbs and told them to leave although they would be back for more. But once again, he poisoned the poachers to make them sick and forced them to never return the village. Later, he was visited by Ghost Gorilla and recruited him as their medic of the crew and gladly accepted to help the veterinarians and stopping poachers across the galaxy. His nickname “Doctor Herbal” came from his skill of the herbalist after he was trained at the academy on how to make medicines with the right ingredients. Salvador “Slim” Sharptigré The Alien-like Saber-Toothed Cat is the gunner of the crew. Salvador “Slim” Sharptigré was a former military gunner from Planet Glacior who have killed hundreds of enemy infantrymen singlehandedly, defending the frontlines on the battlefield. After the war, he became a mercenary after he quits from the military and he was hired to protect the endangered species from the poachers as a guard with a license to kill and survivors will be captured which he did, earned some extra cash for the bounty, and that is until he was recruited by Ghost Gorilla who was looking for a top gunner of the crew and Sharptigré gladly accepted it as he was looking for some more action since his quits the military. They call him “Slim” because he's a slim shooter, aim at each enemy vehicle’s weak point and directly at enemy infantrymen one kill at a time. Adán “Blowdart” Callidrio The Alien-like Red-Eyed Tree Frog is the tracker and the saboteur of the crew. Adán “Blowdart” Callidrio has been enjoying blowing his darts on poachers on his home planet of Agalychnis at Hylidae Sector in Amphibia System. But when his village was burned down and his parents were killed by the poachers, Blowdart tracks them down as he seeks justice and some payback on them for destroying his life. At nightfall, Blowdart has snuck into the poachers’ hideout down at the swamp and blew his darts on them, one at a time without raising the alarm and then destroyed their getaway vehicles except for one small transport and its hideout, killing their boss with a single poison dart. After he dealt with the poachers and avenged his parents, Blowdart traveled across the planet to hunt down more poachers until he came across Ghost Gorilla who helped him to raid the poachers’ outpost quietly and without raising any alarm. After the poachers are captured, Blowdart joined Ghost Gorilla's crew as its tracker and saboteur. His second favorite weapon is a customized dart gun that it will shoot darts multiple times, from burst shot to full-auto shot. Pelina “Strife” Falcyanus The Alien-like Navy Blue Falcon is the assassin of the crew. Pelina “Strife” Falcyanus was the unknown but professional assassin in the galaxy. Emotionless, silent, and without any question or motive, she killed any of her targets during her contract missions until she murdered her father who turned out to be the whistleblower against the corrupt militia as well the truth about assassinating the activists, reporters, and oppositions. Heartbroken and enraged, Pelina went alone to assassinate the militia leader and his lieutenants for sending her to murder her father on the uncharted planet where the poachers and the militia were operating there until she came across with Ghost Gorilla and his crew and ended the militia's plan and killed their leader in cold blood. After the militia had been defeated, she finally got her revenge with emotional grief and joined Ghost Gorilla and his crew for her assassin skill. Inspirations * Modeled after Ani-Men from Marvel Comics which it’s also almost a parody of them. * Named and similar'd after Skrull Killer Krew.